1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interlocking ganged push-button switch which includes an interlocking mechanism therefor and, more particularly, to an improved interlocking ganged push-button switch of a simple construction provided with miniaturized cam means and an interlocking mechanism which is accurately and smoothly operated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been interlocking ganged push-button switches provided with an interlocking mechanism, the construction of one form of such switch will be described in detail below. In such an interlocking ganged push-button switch, however, two cams and two links are combined together to interlock the push-buttons of such switches. Consequently, errors in dimensions of the contacting portions of the cams and links are accumulated and proper strokes of the cams are difficult to obtain. This prevents accurate and smooth operation of the interlocking ganged push-button switch.